cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin: The Video Game!!!
Play as PH,Rookie,Cadence,Gary,Aunt Artic and Mr Cow2 through 25 fun filld levels. Plot When the gang find out what some of there abilities can do,they dicide to use them to help out the world.But when the world is invaded by Bob and his minions,they`ll need to do more to save the universe. Bosses #MAD Mr Cow2 (First Time):You arrive at Mr Cow2's Private Island. He gives you a welcome until he sees that Pink Torch is with Rookie! He puts Cadence somewhere safe and battles Rookie ALONE. Power:30 Health: 50 Speed: 25. If you manage to defeat him he joins the team. Area:Mr Cow2's Private Entrance #Statue of McPenguins:A giant statue of libberty for McPenguins,whats next?Power:0 Health:50 Speed:0 (Dosn`t move) use Cadences super strength to destroy it. Area:Outside McPenguins #Dolphin King:The king of fish is here and on land Power:50 Health:60 Speed:70 Area:Rough Waters #50-foot Klutzy:Battle this giant catastrophe.Power:50 health:100 Speed:10 #MAD Mr Cow2 (Second Time): Rookie should really consider kissing Cadence when Mr Cow2 isn't looking. Power:70 Health:100 Speed:90. Defeating this brown brute again will calm him down. Area:Tunnel of Love #Bob:He has kidnaped Cadence.Play as Mr Cow2 and Rookie to save her! #Sargent Herbert:Deafeat this beast!Power:0 Health:1 Speed:10. #Darth Herbert and Tie Burgers: #Dragon Phill and Frank: #Tusk:The master of snow!Defeat him and his minions! Power:89 Health:100 Speed:30 Area:Tusk's Lair #Ez:He has terminated the arcade games!WARNINNG:Ez has replace the following data with binary101010100101010010101010010101ERRORERRORERROR Power:100 Health:100 Speed:99(We're not kidding!) #Mr. Blue:Clones, clones, clones, clones, CLONES EVERYWHERE I LOOK!!!!Try taking out the clones first before whacking the real Mr. Blue. Power:50 (25 for each clone) Health:60 (30 for each clone) Speed:70 (35 for each clone) #Mayor Penguin: #Dr. Doof (Third Party): #Alien King: #Bob(2):Deafeat him and save the world! Power:OVER 9,000!!!! Health:OVER 9,000!!!!! Speed:Do we even have to say it? Levels #PH`s Dream:PH is in her own personal wonderland.Play as PH as she looks for the rainbow puffle.(Tutorial Level) #The Pink Torch Strikes Back:A robbery is being planted at the mueseum!Play as Pink Torch and Rookie to stop them!(Tutorial Level) #MAD Mr Cow2:The first Boss.Play as Rookie and Gary. #Mc Penguins:Mc Penguins is throwing an Eating Contest.The one who wins gets free food for life.Play as Pink Torch, Mr Cow2, and Aunt Artic #Mysterious Things:Strange things are happing.Play as PH and Rookie to find Gary. #The Day that Fish Walked!:Fish are coming to walk on land and it`s not to get eaten!Play as Aunt Artic and Gary. #Attack of the 50-Foot Crab!:Klutzys at supersize now!Bring him down befor Club Penguin is destroyed!Play as PH and Aun Artic #Abducted!:sonicpg12 has been abducted by aliens!Play as Gary and Mr Cow2 to save her! #Bob is Back baby!:Bob`s back and ready to kill Cadence for good now!Play as Rookie and Mr Cow2 too save her. #Tusk's Lair:Defeat Tusk and his snow minions!Play as Pink Torch and to Sensei to stop him! #Arcade games:Ez the unfinished penguin has terminated the dance lounge!Play as Pink Torch, rookie, and Mr Cow2 to rid each game of Ez's pixel minions and restore the lounge! #Clone Factory:Shut down the clone factory before too many penguins are duplicated! Take down the head honcho, Mr. Blue, with Rookie, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Cadence, and Mr Cow2. #Meadal of PH:Enter a World war themed world and take down Sargent Herbert!Play as PH and Rookie #Club Wars!:Deafeat Darth Herbert and his Minions!Play as Aunt Artic and Gary. #Ye Olde Medieval Level:Deafeat the two-headed dragon!Play as Pink Torch,Mr Cow2,and Rookie. #Final Stand:Play as all the charecters to stop Bob and his mini s for good! #Ending:Enjoy the ending! Charecters PH *Lasso:Can round up a eneimie to beat up from a distance. *Aussie Attack!:Can punch enimies with a combo. *Puffle Ball:Calls puffles wich form into a ball around her to rush and bounce. *Inflation:(As a referance to PH`s Tough Break episode)Inhales Air from an Air tank to fly milddly and glide. *Puffle Mania:Transforms into a giant Puffle version of herself to have Puffle like instincs. Rookie *Cable:Can grab a hook to swing from. *Pole Walk:Can balence his-self on a thin platform. *Propeler:Can use propeler cap to glide across areas. *Love for Cadence:Looks at a picture of Cadence and Him to give him an energy boost. *Ground Slam:Can pound the ground to K.O enimies from a distance. *Oops!: Hit an enemy he did not want to attack. Pink Torch (A.K.A Cadence) *Heat Vision:Can detect anything that cannot be seen but is important in the game. *Flight:Can fly in air for a small while. *Super Srength:Can lift any heavy object. *Super Speed:Can run super duper fast. *Elastic Powers:Can reach anything that`s from a distance. *Extreme Romancing:Can heal any male charecter.Works the best on Rookie and Mr Cow2 Aunt Artic *Pencil Missiles:can fire pencil misslies at enemies. *Fluffy:can use one of her puffles to crawl in air vents and press switches. *Mega phone:Can call the citizens of Club Penguin to her side. *Mega Phone Feedback;can screech into her megaphone to stun enimies. *benie Boomarang:Can use her beanie as a boomerang. *Photography: Use her camera's flash to hurt the enemies' eyes. Mr Cow2 *Coward:He hides behind another teammate making the teammate invincible. Works Best on Pink Torch *Sthomas:He will transform into sthomas and has the ability to glide and lazer eyes. *Fire Blast: He turns into Fire Cow2 and burns everything in his way. *Razor Punch:Just what it sounds like. *Immune:Is immune to weaker eneimies. *Exploding:He explodes.The longer it is charged up, the more ground it will cover. Category:Video games